


Avalanche

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: After Ymir leaves her behind, Historia reflects on what her life was like.





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> More of my warm-up drabbles! This one was based off of a starter by tumblr user Pettyprompts. You can find me on tumblr @shingeki-no-survivors if you want to request a fic.

She was like the sun, intense and relentless. But somehow, she brought out the best in people.

Historia would never understand it. Try as she might, Ymir never made sense to her. She claimed to be selfish, to care about nothing but herself and her own interests, but Historia had never once seen her act that way.

Her methods were a bit bizarre. Tactless, even. She didn’t care much about the feelings of the people she helped, but rather, the results. Historia first noticed it during training, when Ymir told Sasha to speak how she wanted. Most people would have never questioned Sasha’s manner of speech, much less spent time analyzing what it meant, and even less so taking the time to confront her about it. But Ymir did. She gained nothing from it. But she stepped in for Sasha anyway.

It was like she had the ability to see past any facade, any curtain that was put up to keep others out. Historia had thought she was a good actress, but Ymir saw through her in a heartbeat.

‘Live for yourself,’ Ymir had told her. How could it be that she always knew what to say? How could she argue about anything and come out on top? Despite saying she was selfish, she changed everyone she met.

Like an avalanche, no one could survive her path unscathed. Intense, she would tear your person to the core and shake the foundation of what you thought you could be. In those moments, you questioned if you would survive, but somehow, you walked out alive.

You walked out better than when you walked in.

Historia walked out better than when she walked in.

How could someone who changed your life so much, so quickly, suddenly vanish from it?


End file.
